


A Call Means Yes, and No Call Means also Yes

by Vivianne24601



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael meets Gavin in a grocery store when Gavin uses his height as an advantage. "I don't normally do this on a first date." Well the first date only happened because Gavin left his number and a note telling Michael to meet him. I'm probably gonna add some one shots or continue the story because i kinda like where this is heading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call Means Yes, and No Call Means also Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I need to not be thinking about exams for an hour, so instead of studying I'm writing this xD 
> 
> p.s. i didn't intend for the story to go this way but i like it
> 
> sorry for any typos, i'll edit more tomorrow

Michael stared up at the shelf, looking longingly at the box on the top shelf. He knew it was just out of his reach, but his pride kept him from both jumping and asking someone for help. He cursed under his breath which caused a mother with her baby to look at him reproachfully. "What? It's not like the kid'll remember what I just said. It probably doesn't even know it's name!" Michael said to her, which made her huff and walk off. He probably shouldn't have snapped, but he was in a bad mood. He saw a man in a V-neck and shaggy brown hair a few feet over snicker.  Michael gave the box one last look when that someone pointedly walked in front of him and easily grabbed the box off the shelf. "Hey, V-neck, I was gonna grab that!" Michael said angrily, his New Jersey eloquence showing. "Ok fine, I'll just put it back then..." Said the man in a british accent, which threw Michael off. "No please!.." Michael almost begged, before he caught himself. He wasn't going to beg to this prick, even if he was kinda cute.... _wait what? why was he thinking that?_ The british man smiled, which made his green eyes crinkle. Michael scowled and tried to grab the box away from the Brit, but he simply raised it up in the air a good couple inches out of Michael's reach. "Jerk." Michael said to him. He only winked and said, "Bitch" as he proceeded to checkout.

Michael sighed and continued on his way, needing a few more staples on his quick grocery run. On his way to the checkout, he passed the isle where he had seen The Jerk, and only then did he remember he actually needed something from over there. He looked up and saw the self was empty. Damn that guy. Michael brooded as he checked out, and grumpily walked over to his car. Michael heard the clatter of another cart behind him, but only stopped to check who it was after he had loaded up his car. Of course it was The Jerk. "Forgetting something?" He cooed, waving the box in front of him, now lightly crumpled. "Yeah, you asshole. That was the last box!" Michael shouted, not worried now about getting stared at. The parking lot was practically empty. The brit stepped closer and Michael subconsciously stepped back and felt his car against his back. He wasn't intimidated, but he was feeling something... The brit stepped forward again, and Michael took a small breath in. When the Brit next spoke, his voice was much huskier. "Well, maybe if you give us a little something in return, we'll give it to you..." He said, giving Michael a small smile. Michael could feel himself flushing and pushed the other man away from him. "Keep it, you damn jerk! And stay away from me!" 

Michael opened his car door and sat down, searching for his keys, flustered. The other man laughed and threw the box into his car and shut his door, walking away, head thrown up in laughter. Michael sped out of the parking lot, back to his apartment, not allowing himself to think about what he was feeling.  _I don't like dudes I don't like dudes I don't like dudes..._ was all he was thinking. He grabbed all of the bags and dropped them on the kitchen floor. He methodically put away the groceries, too engrossed with the task at hand to think of the man in the V-neck. He patted his pockets, feeling for his phone, and not finding it. He sighed and went down to his car to look. He peered in and saw the phone, sitting on the driver's seat, and saw a slightly crumpled box in the passenger seat. He reached in and grabbed his phone, and hesitated before grabbing the box and quickly shutting the car door. He walked up to his apartment and walked into the kitchen, feeling a tingling in the pit of his stomach. He put his phone down and stared at the box, smiling.

On the box was scrawled a phone number. Below the number was a name, Gavin Free. Next to that name read "Starbucks Saturday, 10? A call means yes and no call also means yes. See you then!" 

* * *

 

 

Michael didn't call, but he did show up. He decided to walk, because it seemed like a nice day. At least for a little. He was entering the building as the rain started falling. "Dammit..." He muttered to himself. He sat down in a corner, and observed the other people, all 4 of them, glancing at the door every so often. Eventually, Gavin flounced in, making a beeline for Michael. "I knew you'd come!" The brit said happily, giving Michael a big smile. "Yeah whatever..." Michael mumbled, but was secretly pleased he made Gavin smile. Gavin got up and stood in line, buying two drinks. "I hope I guessed right!" He said, handing Michael a drink. Michael took a sip and smiled. "It's pretty good I guess... What is it?" Gavin tapped the side of his nose and said "I  guess the only way you'll ever get that again is when you come here with me." Michael flushed and looked around. There was barely anyone there, but Michael was really self conscious of being on a .... date? was this a date?... with another guy. Michael looked outside and said, "Dammit. It doesn't look like the rain will let up any time soon..." He said this mostly to himself, but Gavin heard him and said, "Well I guess I could drive you home if you want...?" Michael put his hand on the back of his neck, and said, "If you wouldn't mind that would actually be fantastic." He gave Gavin a small smile, and Gavin laughed. "Sure. On one condition. At least tell me your name?" He finished with a laugh. Michael reddened and quickly said, "Michael Jones. Sorry." Gavin laughed and said, " Alright Micoo, let's go!" 

Michael hopped into Gavin's car and directed him to his apartment complex. It was still raining, so Gavin offered to walk him to his door under his umbrella. "Sure. Do you want to come in?" Michael offered. Gavin laughed and said, "Well normally it takes more than one date for that..." Michael reddened and mumbled,"That's not what I meant..." Gavin laughed at Michael's discomfort and put his arm around him. "Don't worry Micoo, I didn't mean it like that... Unless you want to..." Michael broke out of his grasp and opened his door. "Yeah no. We can watch a movie if you want to though." Gavin walked in behind Michael and promptly sat down on his couch, as if he was right at home. Michael laughed to himself and closed the blinds. He sat down next to Gavin, close but not too close, and pulled up Netflix. He settled on a horror movie that was scary but not too scary. Gavin sighed and scooted closer to Michael. "I'm warning you now, I'm a wimp with jumpscares." Michael laughed and said, " Don't worry, I'll be right here."

The movie started and Gavin almost immediately curled up against Michael's side. He slid his hand into Michael's and put his head against his shoulder. Michael should have felt weird about sitting cuddled up next to a man he had just met in his house, but everything felt so natural. After the first jumpscare Gavin started shaking and whimpering, so Michael decided to turn off the movie. He disentangled himself from Gavin and grabbed two controllers and threw them on the couch, and turned on his Xbox. "Can you play?" Michael asked eyebrow cocked. Gavin gave a smirk and said, "A little." A few minutes later and Michael was on the verge of yelling because Gavin was as good, if not better, than him. "Dammit! Best 2 outta 3!" Michael said, slamming the controller on the couch. "Sure. If you win, you get something. If I win, I get something." Gavin said in a slightly husky voice. Less than 5 minutes later, Gavin had won the second. Michael started feeling fidgety, wondering what Gavin would want. He had an idea, but it was silly. Why would he want that from Michael?

"Well?" Michael said gruffly, turning to face Gavin. They were in near total darkness. Michael felt a soft hand on his knee, the thumb tracing small circles on the inner part, making him shiver. He felt another hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him. He turned and faced the Brit, taking in short breaths. He sat still, nervous, so Gavin closed the distance between them. He felt a gentle warm pressure on his lips, causing a million bursts of electricity all over his body. He leaned into the kiss, tentatively putting his hand on Gavin's bicep. Gavin made a sound in the back of his throat and threw his leg over Michael's lap so he was sitting on top if him. Gavin crossed his arms behind Michael's neck, pressing his body close against Michael's. He grabbed Gavin by the waist, subconsciously jerking his hips upwards against Gavin's. He parted his lips and Gavin ran his tongue over Michael's causing him to shudder in delight. Michael broke away from Gavin and hungrily kissed along his neck and collar bone, grazing his lips over the stubble on gavin's jaw. Gavin moaned lightly and pulled Michael's lips back to his. He ran his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael ran his hands up and down Gavin's legs, pressing deeper into the kiss, exploring Gavin's body with his hands. Gavin ran his tongue over Michael's and gently kissed along Michael's jaw and neck, leaving goosebumps and light moans from Michael.

Michael finally broke away, breathless, still in Gavin's arms and rested his head on Gavin's shoulder. "I don't normally do that on the first date." Michael said half jokingly to Gavin. Gavin got up off of Michael's lap, took his hand and walked him to the door. Michael was about to open it to let him leave when Gavin stopped him with a kiss. He kissed Michael's bottom lip gently, lightly sucking before breaking apart and saying, "And many more to come. See you soon, Michael Jones."

**Author's Note:**

> how do you guys feel about a more assertive gavin, rather than michael? I kinda like it :)
> 
> should I continue this or do more one shots?
> 
> basically i'll write anything you guys want to procrastinate studying for exams :3


End file.
